Together
by RomanticSummer
Summary: Takes place three weeks after Kim gives Jimmy back the ring.
1. Waiting In The Rain

Continues three weeks after Season 5. Maroon 5's "She Will Be Loved" plays in the background.  
  
_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_  
  
He took off his helmet and stepped off his motorcycle, slowly running his fingers through his dark hair. He nervously looked up at the apartment that was all too familiar. Yet tonight, he felt apprehensive. Jimmy leaned on his bike for support and looked down at the ground, hoping that tonight she would give him a second chance. He knew they were meant to be together, she knew they were meant to be together, but somehow Kim couldn't muster the courage to face their reality. She would come so close to accepting Jimmy, but in the end, she would give into her doubts.  
  
It was a little after midnight and he was exhausted from pulling a double shift, but he didn't care. He was out here for the fifth night in a row, just waiting for Kim to come down and maybe talk, but she ignored him.  
  
"I'm never going to give up on you Kimmy, no matter how long it takes", Jimmy sighed under his breath. Just as his luck would have it, the rain started falling, startling Jimmy out of his thoughts.  
  
_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
_  
Kim came out of her bedroom and quietly walked into Joey's room. A smile spread across her face as she watched her son sound asleep.  
  
"I'm so glad I still have you", she said, kissing him gently on his forehead.  
  
She sat there on Joey's bed looking at him, realizing her thoughts were drifting to Jimmy. Kim slowly slid out of the room and hesitantly approached the window of her apartment and carefully pushed aside the curtains. Just as she had suspected, Jimmy was out there again.  
  
"Damn it Jimmy, why do you keep doing this to yourself", she wondered out of frustration.  
  
Deep inside, Kim was melting at the sight of Jimmy out there in the rain, waiting for her. Her head kept telling her "Don't", but her heart was telling her to go out there, even if it was to tell him to go home. She knew if she went out there, she might not be able to control her emotions, and one thing might lead to another. She didn't want that to happen. She didn't want to hurt Jimmy, give him hope, only to turn him down for the millionth time. But she also couldn't fight her feelings for him. In her entire life, he was the only man who could ever really make her feel complete, even though he had hurt her in the past. She loved Jimmy, and she couldn't deny that. In the three weeks since he transferred to another station, she missed him so much. Each day, whenever her mind wasn't on work, it would automatically flashback to Jimmy.  
  
"Why can't I just get over my insecurities and make this work", she thought to herself. "Because I have to do what's best for Joey", she said, playing devil's advocate. Then she remembered what Faith said to her the other day, "You two love each other, that's all that matters. Really, you can say you're doing this for Joey, but do you actually think you're being fair to Joey by denying him of a real family?"  
  
Kim collapsed on the couch, burying her face in her hands, unsure of what to do and think.  
  
Jimmy stood outside in the drenching rain, not willing to give in to his aching, tiring body. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket to keep them warm when his knuckles met with a hard, yet velvety object. He pulled a small box out of his pocket, caressed the velvety texture with this thumb before finally opening it. The sight of the ring made him choke back the tears that were on the verge of forming. He had been carrying the ring ever since the day Kim gave it back to him. He vowed never to give up on their love, and so here he was, standing in the pouring rain, seeming destined to catch a cold the next day.  
  
Kim ran her fingers through her hair as she got up, instinctively heading towards the door. Her heart was beating a hundred miles an hour and her brain couldn't process anything; anything except for Jimmy. As she ran down the stairs, she felt the hot tears streaming down her cheeks, scalding her.  
  
Jimmy's eyes shot up the instant he heard the door click, but he couldn't make out who was standing there at the top of the stairs because of the heavy rain and dim street light. He moved closer to the person and realized it was the one he had been waiting for.  
  
"Kim", Jimmy whispered.  
  
Kim began making her way down to the bottom step, meeting Jimmy halfway. The porch light illuminated both their faces, allowing each to see the other more clearly than before. The two stood before each other, soaked, and not speaking a word. Their eyes were glued to each other, communicating what words at the moment couldn't say. Kim reached her hand up and gently placed it on the right side of Jimmy's face. He reached his own hand up and placed it on top of Kim's hand and nuzzled his face into her hand.  
  
"Why Jimmy?", was all Kim could manage to say. She knew the reason, but she wanted to hear him say it.  
  
_I know I tend to get so insecure It doesn't matter anymore  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along_  
  
Jimmy looked into her eyes, "Because I love you. And I'm going to wait for you even if I'm 80, even into the next life, if that's what it takes to finally be with you."  
  
_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
_  
There was a long silence between them. Jimmy began to thinking that he failed again, when Kim caught him by surprise and pressed herself against him, bringing her close enough to have the rain that was dripping off his hair, fall onto her nose. Jimmy felt her warm breath envelop him as they both leaned in for a long passionate kiss.  
  
_And she will be loved _

_And she will be loved _

_And she will be loved_

To be continued?


	2. The Talk

Kim slowly pulled out of the kiss and gazed at Jimmy who was still reeling from the moment that they had just shared.  
  
"Kim, does this mean...", he said, finally snapping out of it.  
  
But before he could even finish his sentence, Kim looked at him seriously and whispered, "Jimmy, we need to talk."  
  
She took his hand softly into hers and guided him back into her apartment and out of the rain. The two entered the apartment quietly, making sure not to wake Joey. Kim headed for the bathroom and Jimmy followed close behind. When she turned around to hand him a towel, she felt her heart pounding again. Jimmy was within arms reach and there was something so incredibly attractive about him standing there with his clothes thoroughly soaked, clinging to his body. He had taken off his jacket somewhere along the way to the bathroom, leaving him with his white t-shirt on, equally drenched, which appeared all the more alluring to Kim.  
  
"God, why does he always have this effect on me?", Kim thought to herself, trying to shake the distracting thoughts off before it clouded her mind and lead her to do something irrational. She had always had this soft spot for Jimmy, but she knew that their feelings for each other were much deeper than just physical attraction. They've been through thick and thin together, and it was this deep connection that formed that Kim wanted so much to preserve.  
  
Kim finally summoned enough courage to look back up at Jimmy and saw a smirk on his face. He knew he was torturing her. He watched her as she continued to fidget around and virtually refuse eye contact with him. He knew the kind of effect he had on her, and he couldn't help it. It wasn't as if he was doing it on purpose. Not now. No, they had much more serious things to discuss.  
  
"Come on, Jimmy", she said crossly as she pushed her way out of the bathroom and into her bedroom to change.  
  
She knew fully well that he was taking pleasure at her discomfort. That was one of the annoying things that Jimmy did. Kim's reaction only egged him on, building his confidence in knowing that Kim still felt strongly for him.  
  
Jimmy sat at the edge of Joey's bed, lightly stroking his hair. A small smile came across his face at the sight of his son sleeping so peacefully.  
  
"I hope you never grow up. But just incase you do, don't make the same mistakes your old man made", he sighed.  
  
Kim came out of her bedroom minutes later to find Jimmy already seated on the couch in the living room. He was hunched over, his elbows resting on his knees, deep in thought. She walked over to him, putting her hand on his bare shoulder, realizing that the only thing covering Jimmy was the yellow towel wrapped around his waist. Kim sat down beside him and for a while, they shared nothing but the silence between them. They had so much they wanted to say to each other, but didn't know how to say it. They were never really good with words; more often than not, their actions would speak for them. But not tonight, tonight they both wanted to maintain their civility and try to talk this out.  
  
"Kim...what's it going to take for us to finally be together?", Jimmy asked, breaking the deafening silence.  
  
"I don't know. I want so much for this to work between us, and for Joey, but every time I'm ready for the next big step, I can't help but think that I'm going to loose you to your job. It's a risk I'm not sure I could take Jimmy", she said hesitantly. "You could be here with me and Joey one day, and the next..." Kim started to break down at the thought of Jimmy not being around in her life.  
  
"Shhh...", Jimmy whispered as he took her into his arms and gently kissed the top of her head. "I'm not going anywhere...everything's going to be fine. I promise you Kimmy, everything will work out", he reassured her.  
  
"How Jimmy?", she snapped. "We're always going to be like this...I know you've changed for me, but I can't continue to grow close to you, only to have you taken away from me. Everyday is a fight for me. I'm torn between loving you and keeping you away from me. I just can't go on like this... it hurts too much", Kim said, forcing the words out.  
  
He knew well what she was talking about, but refused to talk about it. He couldn't imagine living his life not being a firefighter, but he also didn't want to live a life without Kim and Joey. They've been apart long enough.  
  
"I want us to be a real family Kim. Believe me when I say that", he pleaded with her.  
  
With that, Jimmy got up and walked toward the bathroom where he fished his clothes out from the dryer and put it back on. Kim's eyes followed him, watching his every movement, unsure of what was happening.  
  
"You're leaving", Kim said stoically.  
  
Jimmy lowered his head and nodded. "Yeah...I need some time to think".  
  
He reached his hand out to turn the doorknob when suddenly he turned around, and seemingly out of nowhere asked Kim, "Will you go with me to the Firefighter's Ball?"  
  
"Jimmy...", she said, sounding annoyed.  
  
"Just say yes Kimmy", he flashed her that smile of his that made her give in.  
  
Kim couldn't help but smile at him too, "Sure Jimmy, I'll go".  
  
Jimmy left the apartment and got on his motorcycle. A part of him wanted to stay up there with Kim, but he knew better than that. He wanted to give her some time, and he needed time to himself to think about their future. He looked up at Kim's window once more before leaving.  
  
His smile slowly faded as he began to make his way back to his apartment.  
  
"I love my job, but I also love Kim", he thought to himself. Deep inside, Jimmy knew the decision he had to make.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Need To Be Next To You

A week passed and Kim was slowly opening up to Jimmy again. She accepted his advances and took them as they came, but there was still something bothering her. It was that dark shadow that she knew would eventually cast itself on them and lead her to push him away once again. Kim tried her best to block it out, but she knew she was trapped in its vicious cycle. She began to think that maybe, maybe she should just give in and let destiny run its course again.  
  
"Hey, Kim", Jimmy smiled as he kissed her quickly on the lips.  
  
"Hey", she smiled back weakly, perhaps even forced. The fact was, Kim was frazzled and tired after a long and strenuous day, and was none the less glad to accept Jimmy's offer to come and pick her up at the 5-5.  
  
"Long day?", Jimmy asked sheepishly, knowing well that was a stupid question by the looks of her.  
  
"How'd you guess?", Kim mumbled. "One call right after the next. I barely had time to breathe", she said as she rubbed her face with both hands and pushed away wisps of disheveled hair.  
  
Even though she was not at her best right now, Jimmy still thought she was beautiful. He couldn't help but stare at her, and was caught off guard when Kim started waving her hand across his face and impatiently said, "Earth to Jimmy!...Snap out of it!"  
  
"Mmm...What was that Kimmy?", he said dreamily, with the slightest smile that was enough to make any girl's heart skip a beat.  
  
"You're hopeless Jimmy, that's what", Kim said sarcastically.  
  
"Aww... Kimmy, that's why you love me, don't 'cha?", he jokingly answered back.  
  
Kim rolled her eyes and began heading towards Jimmy's bike. As she passed him, she couldn't help but smile to herself. Although Kim was trying her best to control herself, she just couldn't help being drawn in by Jimmy's charm.  
  
Kim stopped short of the bike, turned around to Jimmy and said, "Are you giving me a ride, or do I have to handle this thing by myself?"  
  
Jimmy jogged up to the bike and put on his helmet. He smiled when he felt Kim wrap her arms around his waist.  
  
"Now don't try and take advantage of me", Jimmy said coyly.  
  
Kim playfully slapped him on the back of his shoulder and quipped, "Jimmy, just shut up and drive".  
  
"Yes ma'm!", Jimmy shouted.  
  
And with that, the two took off.  
  
The whole ride brought back memories for Jimmy and Kim. Unknowingly, both were thinking of the time they shared together back when the two had just met. Jimmy took Kim out for a ride on his newly bought motorcycle. They rode through the streets, young and carefree, unlike now. Now they had so much more on their minds, and they had Joey to consider. So much had changed, but one thing that remained the same was their love for each other.  
  
Jimmy turned off the engine and Kim hesitantly stepped off the bike, taking off her helmet. She looked up at her apartment, and then down at the helmet she was holding. He sensed her reluctance and questioned her.  
  
"What's the matter Kim?", he asked, taking off his helmet.

* * *

_Sara Evan's, "Need To Be Next To You" plays in the background_

_

* * *

_

_Been runnin' from these feelings for so long   
Tellin' my heart I didn't need you   
Pretending I was better off alone_  
  
"Jimmy...I don't want to go home yet. Joey's with my mom...Can we just drive?...", she trailed off, knowing she would probably sound pathetic for asking.  
  
"Sure, Kim...anything", Jimmy said sympathetically, as he tried to look into her eyes for some sort of answer.  
  
Kim smiled shyly in appreciation and quickly got back onto the bike. She wasn't sure what she was doing, but Kim knew she didn't want to go back home yet, and she knew she needed Jimmy's company, even though she tried her best to hide it.  
  
_But I know that it's just a lie   
So afraid to take a chance again   
So afraid of what I feel inside_  
  
Jimmy drove her to the Brooklyn Heights Promenade, where they both got off the bike. He took her hand and led her to the railing where they looked out at the beautiful view of the Manhattan skyline.  
  
Jimmy turned to Kim and smiled, "Now, what's bothering you Kim? I thought you were exhausted..."  
  
_But I need to be next to you   
I need to share every breath with you  
_  
Before he could finish the sentence, Kim's lips were all over Jimmy's. Jimmy didn't refuse, nor did he want to. Kim slid her hands off his chest and let her arms hang over Jimmy's shoulders. Jimmy pulled her against his body, moving his hand up and down her back. The pair were locked in a passionate kiss, and neither wanted to pull out of it, but it was Jimmy who ultimately took control and pulled out of the kiss.  
  
Jimmy looked down before slowly looking back up at Kim, noticing that her chest was rising and falling heavily, like his. Her face was flushed and her lips were a little swollen from the amorous kiss.  
  
"What was that all about?...Not that I'm complaining", he quickly added.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have. I don't know what I was thinking...I was caught up in the moment...of tonight...of us...", Kim rambled on apologetically, nervously pushing aside strands of her long hair.  
  
"Kim...Kimmy, listen to me", Jimmy said. "I'm glad you did, because I know we still have a chance. We're going to make it Kim, I swear to you." He pulled her close and hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go of her.  
  
_Right here with you is where I belong   
I loose my mind if I can't see you   
Without you there is nothing in this life   
That would make my life worth living for_  
  
She didn't know what it was, but surprisingly, she believed him this time. There was something so confident and defiant in his voice and words that made her believe that truly, things were going to work out this time around. Kim tried not to think of anything else. She wanted to enjoy this moment.  
  
By the time the two drove back to Kim's apartment it was already three in the morning. Kim stepped off the bike and turned towards Jimmy.  
  
"Stay with me, Jimmy?", Kim asked, as she took his hand and played with his fingers.  
  
_I can't fight what I'm feeling anymore   
'Cos I need to be next to you   
I need to have your heart next to mine   
Love you for all of my life_  
  
Jimmy smiled. He was more than happy to, and so he followed her into her apartment. Inside, Kim lead Jimmy into her bedroom. She was still caught up in the moment and decided on a whim that this was what felt so right. "Let me be selfish just once more", she thought to herself, knowing what she was getting herself and Jimmy into.  
  
Kim wanted him, and he wanted her. They've been apart for three weeks, and for Jimmy, it was like three years. The next thing they knew, clothes were being ripped apart and tossed in various directions, leaving them with nothing on but their underwear; Jimmy in his navy blue boxers and Kim in her black push-up bra and low cut underwear. They found themselves kissing madly, hands sliding, rubbing and pressing over every inch of each other's bodies. Kim had to virtually tear herself away from Jimmy, who didn't want to let her go.  
  
"Slow down Jimmy", she huffed.  
  
"Can't...too irresistible...", Jimmy breathed out, smiling at her.  
  
Kim playfully pushed Jimmy away from her, disrupting him from kissing and lapping at her neck. She had a huge grin on her face as she pushed Jimmy onto her bed. Jimmy waited in anticipation as she straddled him and leaned down to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, but lowered them so his hands could caress her thighs. They were still kissing heavily, two hot bodies pressed against each other, practically joined at the hips, screaming out for some intimacy long overdue. The utter nearness of Jimmy and their current situation made Kim moan out in pleasure as Jimmy began moving his sweet kisses away from her mouth, down along her neck and then to her chest. The two made passionate love that night, and it meant more than ever because now Kim feared she had so much more to loose.  
  
Jimmy turned his head over to look at the alarm clock on the night stand to see that it was already 6:25 am. He looked down at Kim sleeping so peacefully, lying on her stomach, partially draped over him. He couldn't help but smile and kiss her ever so gently on the top of her head. As Jimmy stroked Kim's hair, his thoughts drifted onto the dreaded decision he had to make. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to push the thoughts away. He knew what he had to do, no matter how much it would pain him.  
  
To be continued...

* * *

_Please read and review! Anonymous reviewers welcome!  
I need some more feedback to know if I should continue writing.  
Thanks & Hope you enjoy!_


End file.
